Together Again
by Darks Light
Summary: AU rated for drugs violence. hinted TalaxKaixRei, living in the projects & selling drugs for a living so they can get away, all is going good until something goes wrong, plz give it a go and r&r well this is it the last chapter CHAPTER 5 & the storys over
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

Together Again  
By Darks Light

25th of the 8th – present time –

...Kai's POV...

I sigh and look up at the sky and I know your watching me, you always liked it here; both of you. I feel my eyes watering, though these aren't tears of pain or sadness but tears of joy.  
"Tala, I told you, the three of us would be together again."

23rd of the 8th – 2 days prior –

It had only been a few days since we had left Boris and the others at Biovolt to start our own business personally I was sick of getting the short cuts in everything when it was us who did all the work. Tala and I we were dealers though not just drug dealers, we could get you anything you wanted; at a price.

Why did we do this? It was simple, we needed the money. My grandfather had cut me from the Hiwatari heritance along time ago and Tala, he had nothing, his life was already owned by Biovolt due to debts. I guess you could call those our main reasons. I wanted the money so Rei and I could escape the projects to somewhere better, I had given Tala the offer to come with us, but he hadn't given me an answer yet.

I skid around a corner and into a familiar alley to come face to face with a pair of ice blue eyes I have never been more happy to see, however the truth is I'm not happy; far from it. Tala looks over my face, reading every emotion I wasn't able to hide under my usual blank expression, I can tell his anxious to hear why I asked him to meet me here. I look into his eyes and unlike his blank face they seem to shine with concern.

I can feel my emotionless mask slowly slipping away as I try and explain the situation to Tala.  
"He's got Rei," I tell him in a defeated gasp, though he looks at me confused. I move, slamming my fists against the alley wall in a mixture of anger and frustration before I tilt my head away from Tala; I can feel the tears filling my eyes.  
"They've taken Rei...there's blood...Rei's blood...Boris, he wants...he wants a million dollars US for his return," I push myself off the wall and lash out at a nearby trashcan sending it smashing deeper into the alley.

I pace up and down, down and up, trying to calm my emotions down, however my efforts are futile; I slump down against the opposite wall.  
"I haven't got that kind of money... I haven't even seen that kind of money," I tell Tala.  
"We'll get it," he tells me simply as he walks towards me, "you could always ask...what's his name...that Tyson guy and his friends, I'm sure they've got money," Tala adds. I snap my head up and glare at him.  
"No. It's not their problem, its mine. I stuffed up...I should have known."

I get up again and walk around the alley kicking out at a pile of old boxes.  
"It was stupid to leave Boris," I kick out at another one of the boxes but miss and collapse on the floor.  
"Kai, getting frustrated wont get you anywhere."

I sigh, Tala's right. If I want to get Rei back I'm going to have to calm down. I look up at Tala,  
"Where am I going to get that kind of money from?" I ask and he walks towards me before sitting down beside me.  
"We'll get it. I've got a couple of hundred, we can do what we do and sell some of our shit...it'll be ok."

He looks at me with our trademark emotionless expression, though his eyes smile almost caringly, I manage a smile,  
"Thanks," I tell him as I put my anger behind me, it will only cloud my judgement.  
"You know I'm always here for you...what ever you need..."  
I look up at Tala as he puts his hand on my shoulder.  
"Just ask me," he finishes and I place my hand on his and smirk at him,

"Where would I be with out you?" I ask,  
"Probably still working for Boris or lying dead in a gutter somewhere," he jokes as we stand up off the alley floor.  
"Ok, Lets see what we've got and what we've gotta get..." Tala tells me and I nod in agreement,  
"Meet at my place," I tell him before turning to leave,  
"Everything will be alright k Kai," Tala tells me, I turn. Nod and then run out of the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

...Normal POV...

While Kai had gone back to his apartment Tala had set off in another direction towards his, though he needed to make one phone call first. Tala reached a familiar pay phone and proceeded to call what he remembered to be one of Rei's friends numbers. It was right, his memory hadn't failed him and it was Tyson who answered. Tala proceeded to fill Tyson in on the happenings with Rei's ransom; this naturally got Tyson's attention. However he wanted to know they details then and there. Tala, now annoyed at Tyson's time wasting told him that he didn't have time to stand around all day, they needed to rase a million US dollars by morning; this got the desired response. Tala hanged up and ran the remainder of the way back to his apartment in hope of finding anything of material value.

...Kai's POV...

I slump back on the couch beside Tala staring at the stacks of cash and street drugs, it wasn't even close to the amount needed, even if we did manage to sell all of our stash by morning. I glared out the window, I had been so close to getting us out of this hellhole, just another weeks worth of trafficking, and we would have been free. I take a glance at Tala, he's working out sums on some scrap paper, one more week and he would have been able to come with us.

There's a loud, urgent banging at my door and anxious voices are heard from outside. I hear the door open and give Tala a quick look, I hadn't been expecting anyone besides him. He nods his head towards the door, I turn and look and that's when I see Tyson, Max and Kenny walk in and sit down on the opposite couch. I can see Tyson staring in shock at the mass of drugs on the table and Kenny's hands seem to be twitching like he's trying to call his urge to phone the authorities; I guess Rei never told them the truth about what I did for a living.

I turn my attention to Tala.  
"What are they doing here?" I hiss, Tala turns and looks at me his face is emotionless but his eyes are pleading with me to forget my pride and take their money. I sigh mentally; the stress is getting to me, though I'm thankful for Tala's support.  
"We need money for the ransom and Rei wasn't just your lover but their friend as well, Kai please, it's not often you can gather money willingly from others."

Tala's reasoning makes sense but I don't want them to have to help me, I shouldn't need help, however I just nod and Tala smiles at me. I'm surprised I hadn't seen Tala smile in such along time and I despite myself and despite the situation smile back, I don't know why, inside I'm torn up as hell about the loss of Rei but that smile of Tala's seems to give me hope. He turns away,  
"I said I'd help you no matter what you need. You needed money, I brought you money."

Much to my annoyance it took only half and hour to discover that we were still far off from ever getting Rei back. I can feel Tala's hand on mine, I guess my anger and frustration is beginning to show. Kenny suggests just calling the polices and that's what makes me lose it.

"We cant call the bloody police!" I yell standing up, "look at this...this is what makes up most of Rei's ransom money," I tell them pointing at the drugs on the table, "and this money..." I sigh seeing their shocked looks at my sudden outburst, "...this is drug money...you call the police, there'll be an investigation, they'll find this and take it all and then I'll never see Rei again."

I run out of the room and into the one which had once served as mine and Rei's bedroom, I slam the door behind me before collapsing on the bed; that's when I began to cry. It was hopeless, I was never going to see Rei again. I had nearly managed to cry myself to sleep when yelling from the next room wakes me out of my trance, I listen and recognise Tyson's voice. I sit up slightly curious as to whom he was yelling at when his voice is cut off by a familiar venomous voice; it was Tala.


	3. Chapter 3

...Normal POV...

Tala had left Kai's apartment and now hit the street running. Tyson's stupid display had cost him a few minutes of bargaining. He skidded to a halt in a small and out of the way alley to find his last resource already there and waiting.  
"This better be good Tala, I don't want any of your time wasting."

...Kai's POV...

I quickly walk out of my room and glare at Tyson.  
"Where's Tala?" I demand, I had heard what Tala had said, how he would do anything for me; even die from me. Now his sudden absence has got me worried.  
"He's gone to meet Bryan..." I don't let him finish the sentence, instead I run out the door; I've lingered long enough. It's a good distance from my apartment and where we would usually meet up with Bryan, I curse in my head, we don't need to get him involved.

...Normal POV...

Bryan stood and looked at his former leader and smirked.  
"Tell me, why are you willing to go through all this for Kai? Do you need love? I could have willingly given you that," Bryan laughed and walked towards Tala, he had heard about Rei's ransom long before Tala had told him. Bryan laughed again, he knew something that Tala didn't and now it was his pleasure to toy with Tala until he could be bothered informing him.

"Face it Tala, Kai loves Rei, always has, always will, your not gaining anything from always trying to be there for him, in fact your losing a lot more than you think," Bryan smirked as Tala snarled at him.  
"Not everyone's here to gain something," Tala responded, though Bryan just laughed again.  
"I am, $500,000 US dollars worth of gain,"  
Tala gasped,  
"Face it Tala, Rei's dead, you were to late,"

Tala glared at his former acquaintance 'how did he know all this?' was his only thought but he voiced something different.  
"Why are you telling me this?" Tala asked and watched as Bryan smirked dangerously.  
"Just thought I'd let you in on a little secret. You should have stayed with us, Tala...sorry but I cant have you running off to tell Kai..."

Two gun shots rang out through the alley and neighbouring streets.  
"How does it feel to know that you've waisted your life away wanting someone who will never love you in return," Bryan mumbled, before disappearing through the alley exit.

..Kai's POV...

I gasp as the sound of gunshots reach my ears and I pick up the pace, skidding into the alley. I stumble in shock as I catch sight of my friend, covered in his own blood lying propped up against one of the alley walls, a bullet wound to the shoulder and two to the chest. I collapsed beside him, drawing him into a tight embrace and cried.  
"Kai...Rei's dead...it was a scam...keep the money..."

I look down at Tala, eyes awash with mixed emotions, 'what was he talking about?' but I don't have long to think about it eyes Tala's eyes suddenly close.  
"Tala? Tala! Tala please...don't go to sleep," I cry.  
"Rei's dead, Kai," why is he saying this?  
"No. Tala, please wake up! Don't go to sleep! Everything's ok, you'll live, we'll get the money, we'll get Rei back and we'll leave here, go somewhere nice, just you me and Rei...please..." I'm in hysterics now and can only watch as a small smile appears on Tala's face.

"Take care Kai... it was nice...what you said before,"  
"Tala...Tala please...please, not Rei and you..." I shake Tala, trying to get him to wake up but I get no response.  
Its now that reality hits me, I have nothing, can do nothing or think of anything... besides revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

I see red and besides revenge only one word comes to my mind...Bryan! Tala had told the other he was going to see Bryan. I put two and two together and decided I'd start with Bryan, however, there are some other preparations that needed to be done first, I kissed Tala on the forehead.  
"Don't worry, I'll avenge you. You and Rei."  
I stand and take off running back towards my apartment, a plan was forming in my mind all I had to do now was execute it.

I burst in through the door of my apartment obviously startling my unwanted guests but I couldn't care less.  
"Why..." Tyson begins but stops and just points at my clothes, I look down at myself and only then realise that I'm covered in blood, Tala's blood.  
"Tala's dead, Bryan shot him, Rei's dead, Bryan probably shot him too," I tell them before running into my room returning with two bags before chucking one to Kenny, the other, to Tyson and Max.  
"Put the money in one, the drugs in the other," I order before walking back into my room and towards the back left corner. I kneel down and tap the floor planks; hollow. I lifted up two of the planks pulling out my gun before quickly shoving it within my pocket.

I walk into the lounge room, Tyson, Max and Kenny are still working at filling the bags,  
"I want those full and any of the remaining drugs destroyed," I tell them,  
"Where are you going?" Tyson questions me,  
"To find Bryan," I tell them before leaving my apartment once more. I walk down the streets, empty, forgotten streets of the projects. I turn a corner, then another and then another until I find myself looking down the alley, Tala's body still lay there; dead.

I remove my gaze from Tala and slowly walk deeper into the alley until I was one with the shadows; hidden from view. All I had to do was wait; Bryan would come soon enough.  
I was right, after no more than an hour of waiting my eyes caught sight of him lurking in the shadows at the front of the alley. I watch as he moves cautiously into the alley glancing over his shoulder as if afraid someone was following him, he kneels down a few paces from Tala and picks something up off the ground. It's a bullet shell. He stands and looks around the alley, he's looking for the others and I slowly edge myself out of the darkness.

...Normal POV...

Bryan's eyes fell upon another spent bullet casing; he kneeled down and picked it up when a sickeningly familiar click, the sound of the safety being taken off a gun, reached his ears. Bryan spun quickly around to find himself staring into the barrel of a gun, the holder, was Kai. Bryan hadn't expected this, Kai wasn't to know Tala was dead.

"Kai, killing me isn't going to bring Tala back," Bryan told him, though there wasn't much else he could say with Kai's gun in his face.  
"This is for Tala," Kai said his voice full of hatred. The last thing Bryan saw was chrome and a flash of light.

Kai watched as Bryan's lifeless body fell to the ground before aiming the gun at Bryan's heart,  
"And this... this is for Rei," Kai snarled as the gunshot echoed around the alley. Kai unfazed grabbed his dead enemies arm and dragged the body to where Tala lay. Kai sighed and let go of Bryan's arm before bending down and picking Tala up into his arms, he deserved better than to be left to rot in the streets.


	5. Chapter 5

25th of the 8th – 2 days later –

...Kai's POV...

I chuck the shovel away before looking down at the two separate, newly piled mounds of dirt that lie in a row in the grass. At the head of each mound of dirt it a rectangular shaped slab of stone with the word 'Rei' engraved on one and 'Tala' on the other.

It was earlier this morning that I sat in Kenny's lounge room and we watched the news which showed Boris and his followers of Biovolt being dragged from a building; handcuffed. The news reporter on the scene had told us that Boris now faced the charges of drug trafficking and the murder of Rei Kon; however, we already knew this. My work here had been completed, I had avenged both my lovers deaths.

I shake my head slightly wiping away my tears, I look back a the others who had been standing there, in the background, the whole time, neither of us knowing what to say. I look around, spotting a tree on a hill that over looks the valley I am in, it looks peaceful so I start walking. I hear the others questioning whether to follow me or not, someone says not to and that we all need our time to mourn, I think it's Kenny; he was always the wise one.

I sit down under the shade of the tree, leaning my back against the trunk, I look out at the scenery below, there's the valley and I can still see the mounds of dirt and stones that represent my lovers graves. I sigh and look up at the sky and I know your watching me, you always liked it here; both of you. I feel my eyes watering, though these aren't tears of pain or sadness but tears of joy.  
"Tala, I told you, the three of us would be together again." I reach into my pocket and grab my gun, one bullet left... I look up at the sky and smile...

...Normal POV...

Tyson, Max and Kenny's heads snapped up as the sound of a gun shot echoed around the valley. Max held tighter to Tyson's arm and they all knew the truth; Kai was no longer with them. He had gone to a better place, a place with Rei and Tala; a place where the projects didn't exist.

The End .  
well what did you think? well i enjoyed writing it so i hope you enjoyed reading it! take care... from Darks Light


End file.
